Moment Of Surrender
by amd-tea
Summary: Some times all you need is a little push.


Cool night air was more than welcoming through tricolored locks but padding down the granite street at one in the morning probably wasn't. Yugi was more than aware than because of his stature he was in danger of being mugged at any given moment less fate was once again merciful to him. He was appreciating getting out of the Game Shop once his Grandpa would doze off on the couch. This week he seemed to be developing a nasty habit of midnight strolls in Domino City. He knew the elder would flip out and his concerns would prohibit Yugi from enjoying his barefoot, lonesome strolls under the moonlight any longer.

It was a hushed ordeal but even so, his Grandpa wasn't the only one he knew who would protest. A tired Yugi was dressed in black jeans and a loose black tank top and around his neck hung a metal chain, hanging from it the Ancient Gold Pyramid he never parted with. The cursed artifact hit his flat abdomen occasionally from his trudge. At the thought of his worrisome loved ones, Yugi pressed a palm to a pointed edge of the Pyramid and gazed down at it his steps never ceasing. He knew it was troublesome to tell anyone that he did this just for the sake of relaxing his mental state. Even the spirit harboring within him was oblivious to it and seemed asleep during these times. He assumed that, of course.

From the time he woke up he'd go to school and spend time with his friends in between classes. After school he'd devote his time to the after school chess club with the gang until he was due back to the Game Shop for his part time shift till closing. His Grandpa usually helped Yugi close the shop almost every night at 8 o'clock exactly and go upstairs to have dinner and discuss their day till they both retired to their ends of the house and bid each other goodnight. It had been that way ever since he could remember. Was it that his happiness was just drained?

Stopping his forward motion Yugi gazed up at the full moon. His hands found themselves into his jean pockets and another cool breeze tasseled his tresses. Surely he wasn't the only one who found comfort this way. Tea and Tristan maybe would have gotten it. But Yugi highly doubted Joey, being the high strung individual that he was, would probably find more comfort in eating or playing video games. Ah, who was he kidding, Tristan and Joey both found enjoyment in Video Games like Tea did with Dancing.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders shoving the thoughts from his mind taking up his slow pace again back to the Game Shop. At least he even had friends at all. And they all shared a fondness for Duel Monsters. Even then, Yugi believed their friendship was just more than a bond over card games. Amethyst eyes lowered to the concrete ground he was walking, flame like shadows dancing around his feet. Halting his motions his widened eyes darted to the Pyramid. His assumptions were correct. Atem was awake... Now he was in trouble.

'Partner..?', He heard a husky undertone laced with Egyptian annoyance, 'What in the name of Ra are you doing?'. Yugi pursed his lips quickly clutching the Millennium Puzzle but it was too late. It emit a blinding light and a shadow appeared in front of him. Taking shape quickly it formed to his Pharaoh like doppelganger, but graced to be just a bit more vertical than the Mutou. Atem's Crimson pools narrowed at his host and Yugi could feel the sweat drops forming on his brow. Now he was going to get it. But he knew explaining why he was having late night strolls to Atem would be so much simpler than trying to explain to the others.

Yugi heaved a sigh to steady himself from the intimidating aura the apparition extruded. Atem's muscular arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for the others response. He wore the same outfit at the younger of the two but the fabric strained. Yugi mentally noted to wear more baggy things in the future so when this (unfortunately) happened Atem wouldn't be stuck in his skin tight outfits. No matter how appealing.  
"I just needed to clear my head." A chipper Yugi plastered a smile on his face but Atem didn't budge. His transparent form stepped closer to the younger's side. "What troubles you?"

Yugi had no idea of how to answer his friend. Be blunt and honest? Maybe that was a good idea but a change of pace in the last week from solo strolls is something Yugi wasn't so willing to give up, no matter how meaningless. Was that what he was struggling for now?  
"Pharaoh, I just wanted an escape. I'm tired of feeling trapped. " Yugi ducked Violet pools from sight under his Golden locks. He couldn't hide anything from Atem but as terrible it may seem to the others Yugi craved a freedom. Brows knitted together at the younger's hushed words. Concerned sculpted Atem's bronze features, a comforting smile replacing the frown in an instant. "I understand."

Amethyst orbs shimmered delight. Safety aside, He should have known that telling his Egyptian counterpart wouldn't be a bother. The effect of guilt struck him for letting a cause of doubt cloud his trust and better judgement.  
Closing the gap between them Atem pulled Yugi into a comforting embrace careful to not send the wrong message to his troubled Partner. What Yugi needed now was compassion and understanding. He, of all people, knew how it felt to be trapped. Even when you are surrounded with the ones you love, you can still feel isolated and chained down. This was needless to say a delicate matter that could easily turn into depression and that would be unacceptable.  
"Is that all?" Atem murmured, his hold on Yugi yet to slackened.

Yugi gave a nod. Releasing the smaller frame Atem's smiled widened. Yugi knew now that the only worry would be to tell his Grandpa about his wanderings. He hated not telling the elder but to be fair it wasn't really a secret. A shade of Rose crept into the pigment of Yugi's features and his smile widened. Atem arched a brow to the sudden reaction from the younger but as long as his partner was happy he saw no reason to why he should intervene.

Taking the Pyramid into his palms Yugi watched the Pharaoh's transparent form vanish. No more shadows were to be seen and no more feelings of regret or entrapment haunted the young man's mind. Bringing the puzzle up Yugi pressed his lips to the cold artifact, "Thank you." He whispered and giving the Golden piece another kiss he lowered it back to proper length. Perhaps a change was what Yugi needed for the better. Fists clenching and with a new positive attitude Yugi started his stride home.

Another tender breeze caressed the trees and Yugi's thoughts, a relaxed hand met with the Pyramid once more. A genuine smile blessed his features from the warmth radiating inside. Maybe comfort in the night wasn't what He was looking for, But it was a perk.


End file.
